Bracelets
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -AU Oneshot- On the night of Pearl's 18th birthday she and Apollo share a brief moment. Feelings and confessions come in full circle. Apollo/Pearl


**Hey guys!...I actually posted a new Ace Attorney fanfic. ^^; **

**I started this one last year because I wanted more Apollo/Pearl fanfiction, and I never thought I would finish because of my lack of activity in the Ace Attorney fandom. I shipped them before Dual Destinies...Well technically I still ship them now even if it's a bit hard...I wish Pearl could be Apollo's assistant...But in this AU she is! It was originally going to be a longer fanfic but I got other projects to worry about. Anyway on with the disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom this is just a fanfic made by a crack shipper.**

**ALSO, since it's pretty obvious that this fanfic contains a crack pair...If this idea offends you please press the nifty back button.**

* * *

2 years ago when Apollo was a rookie defense attorney, Pearl Fey became his partner after the murder of Mystic Maya. From then on Apollo and Trucy had a new addition to their family. Pearl eventually became a great older sister to Trucy and she helped make ends meet however she could since it was originally only Apollo and Trucy in an apartment. Eventually they all found out that Apollo's boss Kristoph Gavin killed Maya, and he nearly got away with it when he bombed the movie theater Apollo and Pearl were in, thankfully they were only injured.

Right there and then Apollo and Pearl's feelings started to heat up at the thought of them losing each other, and when Kristoph was convicted Apollo has been working on taking over his law office ever since, but lately he's been working slow since Pearl's 18 birthday was coming up.

And on the night of her birthday Apollo held a box close to him until Pearl came home, he did stuff to kill time and kept on thinking about Pearl and Trucy. Lately he has been questioning his feelings for the certain medium. Was it really what he thought it was turning into?

When the door finally opened to the two energetic girls he finally felt a bit more at ease. They quickly ran into the bedroom they shared and talked about their friends and such. But when Trucy and Pearl walked out of the room they turned to see Apollo greeting them with a smile.

"Oh Polly, Pearly and I are going to go out with the others for Pearly's birthday." Trucy said.

"What? You can't hang out with your big brother for a moment?" Apollo paused. "Besides, I want to borrow Pearl for a moment."

Pearl smiled, and Trucy giggled.

"Alright," Trucy said.

And with that she left the apartment, eager for her to continue the night with Pearl.

But before Pearl could go she had to admit she was melting and enjoying Apollo's confident smile.

"It's terrible you can't come with us Apollo, you're just as fun as us high schoolers." Pearl finally broke the ice.

Apollo stroked the spikes of his hair, "Well y'know, paperwork, adult stuff, enjoy yourself while you're still a teenager Pearl."

Pearl shook her head slightly. "I didn't really understand the joys of being young until I was around 12 anyway."

Pearl blushed slightly, she wanted to comfort him a bit and touch his hands.

"Well I may not be able to spend time for you kids tonight but I still have a gift for you," Apollo said, he grabbed the small box out from his pocket.

Pearl's mouth drop, she learned in the past that this type of gesture meant marriage, it took her a moment to say something.

"A-Apollo! T-This is so sudden!" Pearl gasped.

"Huh?" Apollo blushed for a moment. "Oh no, sorry I startled you!" He opened up the box. "It's just a bracelet."

Pearl had mixed feelings of relief and wishful thinking which felt strange to her. But it was all blown away when she saw the oval beads that were shiny and pink.

"It's gorgeous!" Pearl said.

Apollo removed the pink bracelet from the box. "Uh huh." He said.

Pearl looked at the pink bracelet in his hand and also saw his own golden bracelet. "It's like mine...Except this is just a plain "for show" bracelet and not a bracelet that somehow gives you super seeing powers."

Pearl grabbed his hand while he still had the bracelet in his hand. She was really happy and wasn't really sure how to show gratitude at the moment. Apollo took her hand off his with his free hand. "You're really cute Pearl," he put simply.

Apollo placed the bracelet on Pearl's wrist and then held her gentle hand for a moment. They both looked down at their bracelets and eventually lifted their heads up so they were face to face. Pearl's face flushed slightly and even Apollo was blushing a bit.

"...Thank you, Apollo." Pearl said.

"Oh no! I should thank you for all you've done for Trucy and me...I could never get this far in my career without you Pearl." Apollo said.

Pearl smiled brightly and covered her warm cheeks with her hands. But then she inspected the pink bracelet on her wrist by slowly turning her hand.

Apollo watched the young girl marveling at her gift, but he went from happy and confident to flustered as the girl took a step closer to him.

"Huh?" Apollo felt his palms sweat a bit.

Pearl was still shorter than Apollo even in her sandals, she was currently face to face with his chest as she moved her heels up. But she stopped as she heard the sound of the door open.

"Come on Pearl! Everyone else is waiting for you!" Trucy said.

Apollo and Pearl were just standing face to face, nothing out of the ordinary so much. Of course Trucy would disagree.

Pearl quickly turned around and ran for the door, "Right! I'm sorry!"

"Don't stay out too late you too," Apollo said.

Pearl stopped at the door for a moment to stare at Apollo. "We won't, I promise!"

Trucy giggled as she closed the door behind them.

And so Apollo was finally alone in the apartment. He turned to see the large stack of papers on his desk and decided now was as good as time as ever. Apollo walked to the desk and grabbed the first paper in the stack but as he tried to read it he started to chuckle a bit.

"You're so cute Pearl, but I must've looked like a total dork!"

* * *

**Sorry it kind of sucks at the end...I wanted to finish this one already. I may come back to edit it later but...Feedback is very much appreciated.  
**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out, goodnight everybody!**


End file.
